


Whoops

by starsurfer108



Category: Dredd (2012), Judge Dredd - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A relatively crazy AU ending to Dredd (2012). One of the shortest fics I’ve ever written. Makes me grin like a maniac for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

“This is synched to my heart beat. If it stops, the entire top fifty floors will blow up, causing the rest to collapse. Lower your gun, Judge.”

“I don’t believe you,” said Dredd, and shot her fatally.

Citizens on the street looked up as the top of Peach Trees exploded. It was uneven; the building collapsed in a lopsided way, falling onto another mega-structure, causing a chain reaction like a domino effect.

In less than ten minutes, about 60% of Mega City One was destroyed, although it seemed longer to those on Slo-Mo.


End file.
